Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin/Chapter 33
Synopsis Nepgear reports that she has finished frying the corn. A member of the Dream clan thanks the goddesses in helping out this year again as well. Nepgear says it is no big deal as she wanted to lend them a hand anyways. Nepgear wonders all their sisters went. Uni tells Nepgear that they are off gather ingredients for the shop. Currently the goddesses are vacationing in Dreamcass Island, which they vacation every year. Since the Dream clan allows them to use the beach, the goddesses always help out in anyway they can. Seeing as how the goddesses aren't here, Underling and CFW Magic have a plan to cause trouble. Elsewhere, the CPUs are gathering sea urchins for a shop. Noire gathers a lot in one bucket. Vert praises her as it would cost a small fortune to eat this many in the city. Noire brags as she really is good at everything she d-. Suddenly Neptune splashes about and reports that she caught a bunch of ear shells. Neptune is glad with her haul and Vert praises her. Noire admits she was outdone. Blanc notes that she found a sea cucumber. Neptune thinks what they found look delicious and they might be cut out for this line of work. Vert agrees that they could certainly make a living off this. They might as well be known as the Goddesses of the Sea, Aragami. Meanwhile, Magic, Underling and Warechu are trashing the beach hut declaring it property of ASIC. The dream clan are in fear as Underling demands they behave. If they do not they will be cut down by Magic's scythe. Warechu adds that no person could stand a chance. Underling brags as she also captured the two candidates. Nepgear calls her a coward as she pretended to drop yakisoba then attacked Nepgear from behind. Magic has not forgotten about the humiliation earlier. She intends to pay them back twofold. According to Warechu and Underling, the plan is to turn the beach hut to an R4 factory. Their favorite summer retreat will become a hub for worldwide illegal trade. Two turban shells are fired hitting Underling and Warechu right on their head. The two wonder who hit them while Magic is glad they came. Vert tells them that waiting for them to turn their backs was less than admirable. Neptune tells them that is as far as they go, as the Goddesses of the Sea Aragami has arrived. Neptune tells Nepgear and Uni to hold on just a bit longer. Vert fires more shells at them. Seeing this, Magic orders Underling and Warechu not to spread out but charge them. As they charge in, they run into sea urchins hurting their feet. Noire asks them how they like her specially made sea urchin trap. Magic tells them not to underestimate her. Magic tells them not to underestimate her and with a swing of her scythe, she cuts down the shells. She rallies Linda and Warechu to charge. Neptune thinks this is bad as the three fall into a pit. Neptune thinks this battle is over and asks if they have reflected on their action. Magic wonders if this is how goddesses are supposed to act. Neptune notes that they don't mind forgiving them if they apologize. Magic tells them to wait right there so she can kill them. Seeing as how they have not apologized, Blanc pours a bucket of sea cucumbers at them. ASIC wonders what the heck of these as the sea cucumbers get into their swimsuits. Neptune brags as they are divers unmatched in the ocean and asks again if they are sorry yet and Magic is not yet ready to give up. Neptune tells Blanc this so she throws some more cucumbers. ASIC is wiped out, sticky and slimy. They retreat and say the CPUs will pay for this. Neptune tells them their evil plans will never be realized. Neptune hopes everyone was able to see the power of their diving skills. She unties Nepgear and Uni and the attack on the beach hut was stopped and peace has returned. The dream clan cook up a great meal for he goddesses. They tell the goddesses not to restrain themselves and eat up. Besides it was their catch in the first place. Their heroic deeds soon became a local legend on Dreamcass Island and Neptune and the others would be known as the Aragami. They plan to take some of the food back for Histoire. Elsewhere, Magic is still livid at the CPUs. Warechu notes that there is still a sea cucumber on her. 4-Koma Nepgear has made Neptune some marshmallow snacks. She feels the marshmallows and remarks that it feels just like Compa's breasts. This shocks Nepgear. Later, Neptune feels a dogoo cushion. She compares the gentle softness of it to the texture of Vert's breasts. Nepgear remarks her sister is really aware today. Blanc is getting annoyed that if this continues, she will be left out of this. Key Events *The goddesses vacation again at Dreamcass Island *Nepgear and Uni help the Dream Clan out in their beach hut *Neptune and the other goddesses assist in gathering shells, urchins and sea cucumbers for the hut *ASIC makes their attack at the beach hut taking the Dream Clan, and candidates captive *The goddesses return and defeat ASIC with their catch of the day earning them the title Aragami New Characters *None Navigation Category:MangaCategory:Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin chapters